


From a Liars Point of View

by LokiDeityOfVape



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiDeityOfVape/pseuds/LokiDeityOfVape
Summary: I like writing nonsense poetry. I like loki. Poetry from their point of view, yeah?





	From a Liars Point of View

The truth is a powerful weapon.  
One that mocks my tongue.  
For when I say it all is does it threaten.  
But when you said it, it stung.

For it cut through my tongue of silver.  
But said tongue makes what I said a joke.  
The truth I say is nothing but a meaningless filler.  
Yet you say it and it means so much, like a soficating smoke.

I know why you blow away everything I say like a grain of dust.   
I know the reason you distrust.  
But you won't let me start over.


End file.
